


Kitties and cuddles

by Baaahphomet



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Live Action TV), Death Note (Movies), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Aftercare, Cat, Cat OCs, Cats, Comfort, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just Add Kittens, Kittens, Literal Sleeping Together, Pets, Sleepy Cuddles, drowsy!L, kitties, sleepy!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baaahphomet/pseuds/Baaahphomet
Summary: AU where Misa has two cats. L falls for them, too.





	Kitties and cuddles

The two Kiras are now freed from a two month long torture session, feeling great relief as they were able to stretch again. 

“W-what about my cats?” she squeaked out with tears flooding her eyes. “What if they’re dead?” She pleaded to Task Force, almost breaking down.

“Your cats? Oh, I wouldn’t know about them… But “stalker” would.” L mumbled, stirring some sugar into his coffee. 

“You didn’t even check? Any of you?! The cats are innocent. They could be DEAD for all I know!” With shakey, emaciated hands, the young lady grabbed the young man by his shoulders. “How could you BE so INSENSITIVE, Ryuzaki?! They’re the only f- th- they’re…” She collapsed on top of him. Her center was shaking, desperate for air due to her bursting into tears. “They’re the only family I have left…Please tell me they’re okay, please.”

“Misa…” He sighed, stroking the top of her head with one hand as he cradled her waist with the other. “They aren’t even human. They’re animals. In fact, unless you continue your family tree, you have absolutely nothing left.” She started crying even harder, but she didn’t pull away from his touch. She actually gave into it. He really didn’t mean to be harsh or cruel. In fact, he wasn’t even aware that these words could add lemon juice into her open wounds. He was only trying to clarify. 

“Why would you say something so- so cold?...” She looked up at him with sad, teary blue eyes. Her voice was stuffy and came through her nose. 

“You can check on them when you go to gather your belongings.”

“Gather?...Huh?...”

“Yes. You’re moving here, under surveillance, until I’m certain you’re innocent.” 

“Hey! Why not just let me go? I’ve had enough torture!”

“Well, this way, you’ll never get kidnapped by a stalker again.” L was such a liar. He was the one who did this to her. 

“What about my cats? Can I take them too?”

“I’m not too sure about that.”

“Ahem - They need me! I’d be a killer to just neglect them.”

“Kira doesn’t kill cats - anyway, no.”  
“I need them! Please! Please let them stay too. They keep a low profile and they’re sweet and they’ll cuddle you, too! Please, they’re good kitties.”

His obsidian eyes gazed over at his suspect and he began to feel mild guilt at how weak she’s become. She was clad in just a dress shirt that was a dress on her. Her ankles were blue and purple from the restraints, her cheek bones were now prominent, and her skin became dry and flakey from being denied water. Her once-shining hair became dull and coarse - not nearly as silky as it used to be. He felt his hands on her with more mindfulness - he could feel her ribs and each valley between them. She used to be so beautiful and tempting, like a siren at sea… Now she is more like a corpse. 

“Hey… I went through hell, can I at least have my cats? Are you really this cold? I’d even be willing to do something for you to keep them.”

“If you keep them, then you’ll need to help me on this case.” 

“Deal.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dread drowned her heart as she entered her apartment. Slowly, the door was opened. The floor was dusty. So was the furniture. The fruit on the counter was covered in maggots. She slowly creeped into her room, sobbing as she looked in, ready to see two feline corpses.

 

To her surprise, they were alive and well. She couldn’t fathom why. Noone was there to feed or water them. The litterbox doesn’t clean itself… 

She scoffed and stared at the kitties who were now purring and cuddling her feet.  
A black cat crossed her path, approaching closer with her tail in the air.  
A orange, chubby cat approached behind her, rubbing his face on her legs.  
They’re still alive… She smiled and swooped down to hug them. “Oh, Hecate! Pumpkin! You’re alive! You’re alive!” She gasped, attacking them with her lips.

Rem looked at the three from the hallway, pleased. Although Misa lost all memory of her, she remembered Misa and her cats. Rem thought it was only right if she were to care for them while Misa was gone. 

Rem was the angel no human deserved, really.

“How are you still alive? Witchcraft? Huh? Did Hecate do magic?” She began to speak in a baby voice to them, tickling their black and orange ears.

By 8:30, she packed up and put the kittens in carriers to move in with TaskForce.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
L was the only one left in Task Force by the time she got there. 

The first thing he was met with was Misa’s hands and an orange, fluffy ball being shoved in his face. “Ryuzaki! Look at how cute he is! You’re going to love them.”

“Misa, now’s not the time.” He sighed in a sing-song voice, pushing her and Pumpkin away from him. 

“You’ve been working all day!” She huffed. “ You even got me out of being tortured, I say that’s productive! Now, please, relax? I’m sure you’ve done enough today.” 

“Go unpack. I got a luxury suite for you and your animals.”

“Cats- and thank you, Ryuzaki!” She gleed, hugging him tightly, dumping Pumpkin in his lap.

He blushed and nodded. “Room 402.” 

Pumpkin purred and nuzzled his chest.

While Misa was busy, he tried to focus back on his work, but Pumpkin kept on pawing at him and meowing. He looked down at the feline companion, crouching further to read his name tag.

“Pumpkin… Do you think Kira is Light?” 

“Meow”

“Yes?”

“Meow”

“Good kitty.” He pet Pumpkin gently on his back. 

By 1am, Misa was done unpacking. She walked downstairs to grab Pumpkin.  
L was asleep in his spinner chair, cradling a sleeping pumpkin who was curled into his chest. The young detective was still in his usual posture, crouched, with his feet on the chair. 

He slept so peacefully and sound. Her little pale feet softly shuffled and tiptoed over to his desk, careful to not wake him as she retrieved Pumpkin. Her hair brushed against his face. 

It tickled. 

Her arm and chest brushed against his form.  
It tingled.

He woke up, slowly. His eyes batted open wide, and his head groggily rose to see her. His sight shifted back to her hands, grabbing Pumpkin from him. “No, it’s myyy cat, now.”

Misa rolled her eyes. “No, Ryuzaki.”

Although his eyes were open, he was talking in his sleep. “Hey, hey… Out cat now, ok? Our cat, Misa…” He hushed as he pulled pumpkin from Misa’s arms. “Our cat….”

“They’re both my cats, Ryuzaki.”

He sleepily invaded her space, inching his face so close to her that they almost touched. “Our cats…” He whispered as he cuddled Pumpkin. 

“Well,” She giggled. “Just a few hours ago you said you didn’t want a cat in here!” She decided to mess with him now, while he was vulnerable. 

“No, no… Wrong. Our. Cat. Misa.”

“Will you let go of him yet?”

“No.”

“Then, will you walk to my room and drop him off, please?” 

“Maybe.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been three days since L has last slept. He was staggering in the hall as they walked to her room. When he bumped into the wall, Pumpkin meowed and jumped out of his grasp, deciding to follow with them to her room. 

When they opened the door, Pumpkin bolted in faster than they ever could, turning back to meow at them to come in. L staggered behind her and crashed on the couch. He giggled when he felt a tail tickle his foot. 

“Hey, I’m going to put on my sleeping clothes. I’ll be back.” At least if he’s here, he can’t spy on me dressing with that dumb screen of his… 

It was Hecate. She shared the same gorgeous, onyx mane as the detective she jumped on. She sniffed him and pawed at his face. Right when she decided to leave him to cuddle Misa, he grabbed her, causing her to meow in attempted defiance. “Well aren’t you sweet?” He yawned. “I like sweet.”

When she returned, he was asleep again. Hecate wiggled out of his grasp to love on Misa. She picked her up and walked closer to L. Well, if he stays here or not doesn’t matter. He has access to my room anyway. She thought to herself, sighing as she carried Hecate back to her bedroom. 

“Privacy would be great, wouldn’t it, Hecate?”

“Meow.”

“Yeah! It’s a violation of human rights!”

“Meow!”

“Hecate, you are a stone cold killer too.” she whispered as she cuddled her kitten. “You kill innocent mice, you nugget. Now let’s go to sleep.”

By 3AM, L decided to invade her space again. She rolled her eyes when she felt his weight on the bed. “Ryuzaki, don’t you have your own bed? Ugh! Don’t be a pervert! I’m taken!” 

“Can I cuddle them with you?” 

“Oh, right…” She exhaled slowly. “Sure…”

“Hecate? Oooh. Goddess of witchcraft and darkness.”

“Beautiful, right?”

“Yeah but she’s so small and fluffy. I’d name her cocoa.”

“That’s a dumb name.”

“No it’s not.”

“Cocoas toxic to cats.

“So is Kira. 1 or 2, doesn’t matter?”

“Will you stop?”  
“Uh, no I won’t 2nd Kira.”

“It’s Misa.”

L pulled her closer to him and rested his head on her’s. “You’re more of a Hecate.”

“I am?” She smiled.

“Well, kind of. Witchy… But you’re so cute and small, too...sweet.” He smirked lazily and dozed off next to her. 

“I’m cute?”

He let out an just a groan as he cradled her in his sleep. His last reply for the night was to hold her closer to him. She decided to face him into the embrace.

He was so cold and callous… but he also was so warm and comforting. Her hands combed through his gorgeous, dark locks that waved, framing his pale face and dark eyes. Her head reached up to press her nose onto his, then she backed down to cuddle into his chest. 

The kitties were already curled into balls, sleeping. One, on a pillow, another, on their laps. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two woke at 12PM. L was still in the exact same position, holding Misa loosely.  
When Misa woke, she almost forgot that L and her fell asleep together. She smiled. Oh, Light, you do love me!” 

Then it hit her. This was Ryuzaki…

“Ryuzaki!” She gasped, holding her head, slightly panicking. “What if they can see us? Oh, no, what if Light thinks I’m a slut?”

“His problem, not mine.”

“Well it’s my problem!”

“Eh. He is seeing other girls. Why can’t you see other boys?” 

“Ryuzakiii!”

L sat up and held Hecate in his lap. “What’s the worst that will happen?”  
“He’ll dump me!”

L shrugged. “Whatever. Let’s go eat.”


End file.
